Reign of Terror: Book 1, A Starlit Prophecy
by Runeheart20
Summary: A young kit, Robinkit, must overcome hardships. As she struggles along, she meets some of her best friends, and some of her most dangerous enemies.
1. Prolouge A Dark Prophecy

Reign of Terror

"A story, that's what my life is, spiraling into place along with everyone else's. I've had my regrets, so many regrets, for the lives that were lost because of me. So I will start at the beginning of this story. Not my story but another's. What story you ask? Why, The story of how I died. But to tell it I must go back to before I was born, to my grandmother, Robinstar and the prophecy."

Five cats sat around a pool filled with starlight.

"How are you Spottedflower?" A dark brown she cat asked.

"Both my clan and I are doing well Mudheart." Answered the mottled white and cream she cat said.

"And you Bramblescar?" asked Mudheart.

"I'm fine." Answered the gentle grey tom.

"We're wasting starlight, let's get going." Said a light brown tabby tom.

"Pebbleleap, you're such a killjoy. You remind me of your mother, she always was impatient." Said Spottedflower teasingly.

Pebbleleap growled, "Show some respect for the warriors of StarClan!" He hissed.

Spottedflower purred. "I was only teasing, Pebbleleap." She said.

"Come on!" said the youngest, a sandy grey she cat. "I can't wait to meet StarClan." The young cat jumped up and down in excitement.

Spottedflower sighed. "It does seem I have an apprentice ceremony to complete. Leafpaw step forward." Leafpaw stepped forward. "StarClan I bring you Leafpaw, my apprentice, and I pray you accept her as you once accepted me." To Leafpaw she whispered, "Touch your nose to the water. StarClan will come." Spottedflower lay down and touched her nose to the water. When she raised her head she was in StarClan's hunting grounds.

"Spottedflower." Said a voice from behind her. She turned and saw an orange tabby tom. "Who are you?" She asked. The faded tom dipped his head.

"My name is Flametail. I was ShadowClan's medicine cat."

Spottedflowers eyes widened, "You're the one who served with Littlecloud." She said.

"Yes but that's not what I came here to discuss." He snapped, "I have a prophecy for you."

A circle of starry cats circled around her. Spottedflower gasped as she saw cats from the other clans.

"A time is coming where the clans will be desperate. One cat will save the clans from a terrible darkness." The cat's voices seemed to echo as one.

A cat stepped forward. "One cat from no clan yet a descendant of a leader." Another cat stepped forward.

"The cat will bring the danger." He said.

Another one this time a small female stepped forward. "Yet she will save us all." StarClan disappeared leaving only the three cats that had spoken.

"Do you know us?" Asked the gray tabby.

"You're the three that saved the clans! Jayfeather Lionblaze and Dovewing!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, but there is another one, more powerful than us who will come. You must look for this cat." Lionblaze said.

"But where do I find it?" Asked Spottedflower.

"We do not know. The future of the clans is shrouded in mist." Said Jayfeather.


	2. Allegiances

Allegiances -

**ShadowClan **

**Leader: **Batstar, a dark brown tom with green eyes.

**Deputy: **Scarheart, a black and white tom with amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Spottedflower, a mottled cream and white she cat with green eyes.

**Apprentice: **Leafpaw, a sandy grey she cat with blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Stripeheart,a dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes.

Twilightpelt, a pure black tom with light green eyes.

Duskstorm, a dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Nightrose, a dark grey she cat with red eyes.

Stonestripe, a grey tom with darker stripes on his back and amber eyes.

Dappledust, a light brown she cat with yellow eyes.

Speckleheart, a calico she cat with green eyes.

Featherfall, a grey she cat with ice blue eyes.

Icestep, an orange/brown she cat with white and black markings and deep blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Warpaw, a black and white tom with amber eyes

Hookpaw, a grey tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Riverheart, a black and red she cat with red eyes (mother to Robinkit, a red she kit with red eyes.)

**Elders:**

Floatingfeather, a silver she cat with a scar covered pelt and amber eyes.

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Scarletstar, a scarlet she cat with purple eyes, currently in the nursery

**Deputy: **Skybranch, a brown tom with blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Mudheart, a brown she cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Honeybranch, a golden she cat with green eyes, and a white chest and paws.

Sallowheart, a brown tom with darker and lighter stripes and yellow eyes.

Sandclaw, a sandy grey tom with green eyes and darker stripes.

Flamestripe, an orange and black she cat with green eyes.

Frozenheart, a white and silver she cat with grey/blue eyes.

Slenderfur, a black and white tom with brown eyes.

Goldenfeather, a gold/yellow she cat with yellow eyes.

Stormleap, a gray tom with blue eyes.

**Apprentices: **

Ravenpaw, a black tom with white spots and dark blue eyes.

Snowpaw, a silver she cat with white spots and purple eyes.

**Queens:**

Scarletstar (Currently in nursery): Mother to Riftkit, a black and white she kit with yellow eyes, and Lightningkit, a silver she kit with grey and black markings and green eyes.

**Elders:**

Dawneye, a light brown she cat with one blue eye.

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Flutterstar, an orange/yellow she cat with purple eyes.

**Deputy:** Ashheart, a gray and black tom with yellow eyes.

**Medicine Cat:**

Pebbleleap, a light brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Flameleap, a fiery orange she cat with green eyes.

Shellstep, a brown and white tom with blue eyes.

Maplepelt, a red/brown she cat with amber eyes.

Fallenfire, an orange tom with blue eyes.

Squirrelhawk, a mousy brown tom with green eyes.

Fernleap, a gray she cat with blue eyes.

Talonstrike, a black tom with

**Queens:**

**Apprentices:**

Dawnpaw, an orange/yellow she cat with blue eyes.

**Elders:**

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Heronstar, a light brown tom with blue eyes.

**Deputy: **Thrushflight, a red/brown tom with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Bramblescar, a gray tom with amber eyes.

**Warriors:**

Redclaw, a red/brown tom with amber eyes.

Snakestrike, a brown tom with yellow eyes.

Jayscreech, a gray she cat with blue eyes.

Swampfoot a dark brown she cat with dark green eyes.

Dapplescar, an orange and white she cat with green eyes.

Fawnheart, a light brown she cat with blue eyes.

Lionscar, an orange/yellow tom with blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Moonfrost, a silver and white she cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Rainpaw, an off white she cat with one black paw and leaf green eyes.

**Elders:**

Shadowleap, a dark gray tom with amber eyes.


	3. Chapter 1

Robinkit ran as fast as she could. She was lost in a strange forest. Robinkit heard the panting of the dog behind her, and she tried to speed up. She couldn't run for much longer.

She hurled herself into the bushes and almost fell off of the branch she was on. Below her was a hollow full of cats. She fastened her claws into the bark and looked behind her.

She heard a cat in the clearing yowl "Dog!" Robinkits mother Riverheart was hurtling towards the cliff with the dog hard on her paws.

Robinkit tried to yowl a warning, but all she could manage was a feeble "Stop!" Robinkit watched in horror as her mother hurtled over the cliff, the dog following.

She climbed off of the branch and walked around the perimeter of the hollow, trying to find an entrance. Robinkit collided with a paw. She looked up and gasped as a huge warrior peered down at her.

He hissed, "I knew I smelled ShadowClan! Get out of our territory _kit!_" Robinkit crouched down, her ears flattened to her head.

"Skybranch! What are you doing?!" Yowled a voice. A slender scarlet she cat stepped out of the bushes. "She's a kit! The warrior code tells us that we do not harm kits." Said the she cat.

"Yes Scarletstar." Said Skybranch.

"Come Skybranch. Pick up that kit, and bring her to the camp."

They walked into the camp and Scarletstar immediately stopped. "What happened here?!" She said. Another cat, a brown she cat looked up.

"Scarletstar, it is good that you are back. A dog fell into the camp over the cliff, it was killed, but Riverheart of ShadowClan was being chased by it. She is dead as well." Robinkit flattened her ears as she saw her mother's body lying in the clearing. Robinkit let out a wail and ran over to her mother. Scarletstar watched her with sympathy in her eyes. As Robinkit lay beside her dead mother, a voice sounded beside her.

"So she was your mother?"

Robinkit looked up and saw the friendly face of a kit. Robinkit lowered her head again.

"Yes she was my mother." The other kit lay beside her.

"Oh, well I-I'm sorry." Robinkit sighed. Another kit came over.

"Scarletstar said that you need to see our medicine cat, Mudheart." The kit said. Robinkit stood up and looked around for a medicine den.

"It's over there." said the first kit, pointing with her tail. "I hope I can see you at Gatherings when we're apprentices!" The kit said.

"Riftkit, Lightningkit come to the nursery!" Scarletstar said. Robinkit went over to the medicine den.

The medicine cat, Mudheart looked up. She looked surprised for a moment and then went to the herb store.

"What can I do for you?" She asked without turning around. Robinkit stayed silent. "I know that was your mother that died." Said Mudheart, "but she is in StarClan. We will take you as well as her body back to ShadowClan to give her a true warrior's burial." Mudheart said. "Now eat these herbs, they'll help you with the shock."

Robinkit stumbled back to the ShadowClan camp exhausted. The patrol that had met ThunderClan at the border was carrying Riverheart's body, their heads bowed in grief. Spottedflower grabbed Robinkit by the scruff as soon as she entered the camp. Everyone was gathered in the clearing. In the barrier there was a hole where the dog had torn through.


	4. Chapter 2

"Robinkit step forward." Batstar said. It had been a moon since Robinkit had fallen into the ThunderClan camp; she was now six moons old and ready to become an apprentice. "This kit has reached her sixth moon. She has learned what clan life is like. Robinkit, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Robinpaw. Your mentor will be Nightrose." As Robinpaw touched noses with her mentor the clan cheered her new name. After the cheering subsided Batstar jumped down from the rock, dismissing the meeting with a flick of his tail.

Nightrose led Robinpaw out of the camp. She stopped in a clearing and turned around.

"Robinpaw I'm going to show you the territory today. Once we're done we will gather bedding for the elders. Training will begin tomorrow." She turned back towards the clearing. "This is our training clearing. It's where you will train." They walked further on until Nightrose came to a halt. "Do you scent that?" She asked. Robinpaw sniffed the air.

"What a strange scent, it's terrible!" She said.

"That's the border with Thunderclan. They're annoying snake hearts, who think they're better than everyone." Nightrose remarked. "Though they're not as bad as Riverclan," She spat out the name. "Those fish-eaters accused _us _of murdering their last leader! They didn't even accuse that rouge group that was hanging around!" Nightrose grimaced, "And now _we_ have to deal with their insufferable insults and invasions."

Robinpaw looked at her mentor, not bothering to hide her interest. She knew she would fight in the war someday and she had never heard more about it than gossip from the warriors and tales from the elders. Warpaw had been named for the war; his name was a constant reminder of their heritage.

When they got back to camp it was almost sun-down. Nightrose nodded at the pile of fresh-kill.

"You'd better eat something, tomorrow training begins." Robinpaw padded up to the fresh-kill pile and selected a vole. She bit into it and felt a wave of exhaustion wash over her.

After she was done she stretched and walked towards her new den. She raked together some loose moss. A rustle behind Robinpaw alerted her to the fact that one of her new denmates had arrived. Warpaw stalked past her, he had always been bad tempered no matter how much he wanted the war to end. Hookpaw smiled at Robinpaw and curled up in the nest nearest the entrance. Robinpaw curled up in her own nest and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 3

The next moon seemed to go by in a blur. Robinpaw now was alone in the apprentices den, Hookpaw and Warpaw had been named Hooktail and Warheart. It was the night of the Gathering, and it would be the first one she ever went to. She watched as Batstar stood up and padded towards the camp entrance. The portion of the clan that was going got to their paws, Robinpaw followed them. She was excited and nervous, but her paws itched to run, so she could get to the island and meet the other clans.

As they padded along the water on their way to the island Robinpaw remembered Riftkit and Lightningkit. She hoped they would be at the Gathering. She was so lost in thought that she almost didn't notice when Nightrose, who was in front of her, stopped. She looked around her mentor to see why they had stopped. Batstar leapt onto a fallen log leading onto the island.

When it was her turn to cross the tree, she fastened in her claws, carefully making her way across. Robinpaw jumped off onto the shore with a feeling of relief. Nightrose smiled down at her.

"You did well, not every apprentice makes it over the bridge without incident." Nightrose said her eyes shining.

"If I remember correctly Nightrose, you spent your first Gathering soaking wet." Twilightpelt remarked.

Nightrose narrowed her eyes at him. "And I seem to remember a certain kit sneaking out of camp and following the clan to the island during that Gathering. I had to take you back to the camp."

Robinpaw twitched her whiskers in amusement. She couldn't imagine her mentor as an apprentice. Nightrose smiled at her and walked over to the bushes that led further into the island. Robinpaw felt a twinge of nervousness at the prospect of meeting new cats.

Robinpaw padded after her mentor and gasped as she stepped into the clearing. The island was swarming with cats. She looked around and caught the eye of a huge brown and white warrior. She quickly looked away and scanned the clearing. Robinpaw caught a glimpse of a familiar pelt. Riftkit and her sister, Lightningkit, were talking to a black and white tom and a silver and white she cat.

Robinpaw was debating whether she should go talk to them when Riftkit saw her. The white and black she cat ran over to Robinpaw and smiled at her.

"Guess what Robinkit I'm an apprentice now and since you're here you're probably one too and isn't the Gathering amazing!" Riftpaw exclaimed excitedly. "Come on! You've got to meet my friends!"

Robinpaw walked after the energetic apprentice and looked up at the older apprentices. They finished talking to Lightningpaw, and looked at Robinpaw.

"Okay Robinpaw this is Ravenpaw," Riftkit nodded at the black tom. "And Snowpaw," she nodded at the silver she cat, "And you've met Lightningpaw of course." She finished just as a call came from one of the leaders.

"We gather under the full moon to share news," The leader said. "RiverClan will go first." He looked down at the cats below. "We have plenty of prey and, the lake is full of fish. We also fought off a badger this moon. That is all I have to report." Heronstar lowered his head as Scarletstar began to talk.

She held her head high, her gaze dropping down towards Riftpaw and Lightningpaw. "We have two new apprentices at this gathering. Riftpaw and Lightningpaw have reached their sixth moon." The clans chanted their names as Lightningpaw ducked her head down and Riftpaw puffed out her chest. Once the chanting stopped Scarletstar dipped her head to Flutterstar.

The yellow and orange leader stood up on her branch and began. "WindClan is full fed and doing well. We have a new warrior, Talonstrike." The other Clans chanted his name, as Flutterstar dipped her head to Batstar.

He looked down at the cats, his eyes glowing. "ShadowClan has two new warriors, Warclaw and Hooktail." Once the cats were finished welcoming the new warriors he continued. "We also have a new apprentice, Robinpaw is at the Gathering tonight." Batstar announced. Robinpaw lifted her head high as the Clans called out her name. "That is all I have to report," he finished and the Gathering started to break up.

When Robinpaw got back to the camp she felt as if her paws were going to drop off. She curled up in her nest and fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
